Serendipity (?)
by fluffeels
Summary: Izuki is waiting at home for Moriyama to return, and he stumbles (like, literally) upon something that instantly intrigues him. /MorIzuki. BL; one shot!


**Title**: Serendipity (?)

**Fandom**: Kuroko no basuke

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Moriyama/Izuki

**Word Count**: 3,314 approx.

**A/N**: I love MorIzuki too much and I don't think I've done them justice but whatever. I still need to update my other stories, I'm so gomen. (I'm working on a new AoKise fanfic btw!) Thank you for bearing with my slow updates. ; w ; Anyway, this was a little something I had in my mind and thank you _kurokonnichiwa, _my awesome beta! Hnn, I think this is the first MorIzuki fic here (I feel proud?) okay no, I've seen some _really great_ MorIzuki ficlets on tumblr! Enjoy and do review! ٩(⁎❛ᴗ❛⁎)۶

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Izuki and Moriyama started dating each during their senior year in high school. The hesitant glances and flustered exchanges of words during and after matches had soon turned into a fiery and wild longing to touch and ravage each other, and neither could take it anymore (more like, _couldn't hold it in_, anymore).

It was after a practice match between Seirin and Kaijou, one fine day, that the flirtatious shooting guard pushed the unsuspecting (but silently hoping for something to happen between them) point guard against a wall and whispered, "I think I'm lost. I need directions."

Izuki, genuinely surprised—_and_ embarrassed by the closeness—by this, asked him where he wanted directions to. And after Moriyama stabbed himself mentally in advance for what he was about to say, he breathed, "To your heart."

No other _coherent_ words were exchanged after that; and only when Kise's yells for Moriyama-_senpai _resounded in the empty hallway did they break apart from each other, heavily panting and flushed.

Izuki blushes at that memory from almost 4 years ago and uses _his_ spare key to open Moriyama's apartment. They go to different universities and study different subjects. Heck, even their houses weren't close; which was one of the reasons why the older male bought an apartment close to both their colleges, even though they weren't really staying together.

It was hard enough to come out to their teammates about their relationship, and they knew that _others_ wouldn't be as understanding as the basketball idiots they knew, which is why they were still not under the same roof. But they stayed over at each others' all the time, so it didn't really seem much different than living together.

Izuki walks in after taking off his shoes at the entrance and goes straight to the kitchen to grab some food. Damn, he was hungry like a lion. And he wasn't lyin'.

_Kita kore! _

"I'm hungry like a lion and I'm not lyin'," he triumphantly says to himself as he grabs a sandwich and goes back to the living room. He plops himself on the couch and quietly munches on his food. His gaze is unfocused, and he vaguely thinks that he should have brought some juice from the kitchen along with him. He wanted to drink something juicy.

And then the not quite visible light bulb atop the raven's head flares again.

He beams and says to himself, "Why did Hitler hate juice? Because it's Jews, see."

_Damn this needs to go in the special hardcover book of political puns._

He makes a mental note and then goes back to chewing. Moriyama had texted him that he was running late because of some assignment, and the fact that most of Izuki's lectures were cancelled didn't really help them meet any sooner. Izuki didn't mind waiting though; there were loads of things to do in his boyfriend's apartment.

He picks up a magazine from the floor and flips the pages. It isn't interesting—nothing related to clothes is ever _that _interesting anyway—except an article about how laughter improves creativity. He closes it just as he finishes his snack and drops it back on the floor. He gets up to walk over to the TV, but trips on something and pretty much falls on his face, his knees hitting the ground with so much force he feels like something broke inside of him.

The pain subsides quickly and he knows that it's nothing serious. Still, he never tripped in this place before, no matter how cluttered it was. He turns and picks up the book over which he had tripped. It didn't _look_ special or suspicious, but he opens it anyway, and can't hold in the gasp that escapes his lips.

_How to steal HIS heart 101 – by Moriyama Yoshitaka_

The raven just stares at the book which apparently Moriyama had written by hand. He closes it; breathes; then opens it again.

_How to steal HIS heart 101 – by Moriyama Yoshitaka_

Great, it _is_ real. Izuki isn't sure what to think, but decides that he should have a look inside. But then again, maybe he shouldn't. '_HIS heart',_ though, was enough to intrigue him and persuade him to flip to page 1.

Taking a deep breath, he beings reading his boyfriend's book. And what hits him doesn't really surprise him… _much_.

Pick up lines; all the 100 pages were full of pick up lines. Izuki sighs and closes the book. After but a nanosecond he hastily opens it again, his eyes widening when he reads that one sentence.

_You look beautiful today, just like every other day._

He feels his heartbeat accelerate as he reads it, over and over again in his mind, and he recalls the time when Moriyama had recited this to him.

**-x-**

It was their second date, and Izuki was already half an hour late because of his indecisiveness ("I shouldn't have gone bowling! Now what do I do to my hair? Oh, _kita! _I should shave it off and go bowled. Aha, that pun is perf—oh lord the time—") and by the time he reached the café where they were supposed to meet, he was dripping with sweat and was panting and huffing, trying to catch his breath while also hoping that his appearance wouldn't annoy Moriyama.

But his date just smiled at him warmly (and brightly)—like the sun, Izuki thought—and after checking that no one was looking, leant closer to him and serenely whispered in his ear, "You look beautiful today, just like every other day."

**-x-**

Izuki squeals, unable to hold in the urge to, and shuts the book once again, deciding that his body was not ready for this.

But he opens it again anyway, and his gaze lands on another line that makes his face flush deep crimson.

**-x-**

Izuki and Moriyama—who had been instructed by Izuki to pay utmost respect to his "_onee-sama_"—had gone over to Izuki's older sister(_-sama_)'s new house to help her out with some rearranging and shifting, and they were doing the job pretty well, considering the amount of things she had, as well the weight of it all, and the weather. Goddamn it was hot.

And the sadistic big sister(_-sama_) had sent the two of them to the backyard to build a kennel for a puppy that would be added to her new family which at that time included only her.

Izuki was sure that the two of them would be fine, and so told his sister(_-sama_) that it was fine if she went to the sale about which she was continuously yapping since a few days. She happily went to the sale therefore, and the two teenagers were left all alone in a huge backyard with heavy and seemingly dangerous tools.

They had already been working for about an hour, occasionally chatting and laughing, when Moriyama suddenly took off his shirt and nonchalantly got back to hammering a plank. Izuki just stared at him, completely shocked by this, because, well, it _was_ the first time he had seen his boyfriend's naked torso.

And when Moriyama looked up at Izuki to ask why he had stopped working, the shorter raven just averted his eyes and got back to what he was doing. The heat was sweltering, and the Kaijou student was sincerely worried about his companion, wondering if he should go get them something to cool off. But when he saw the speed with which Izuki was banging two planks against each other (for some reason?), he decided that maybe he didn't have to bother, and went over to the shed to get some more tools.

And that's when the smell of Moriyama's sweat hit Izuki, and he felt that savage need to spoil—and be spoiled by—Moriyama, and that scared the bearer of those thoughts to some extent, making him want to slap himself.

Moriyama—completely unaware of what was going on in Izuki's mind—at that moment, comes up with a stupid thing to mess with his lover, and picking up a screw, he calls out to Izuki, "Wanna screw?"

He laughs after saying that, and waits for Izuki to laugh along (or at least punch/kick/swear at him). But Izuki does neither of those, so Moriyama abruptly halts his laughter and looks up at Izuki and the raw desire visible in his eyes, and all he does is gulp.

**-x-**

Izuki bangs his hand forcefully, over and over again, on the floor of the apartment, trying to push the memory away. Well, it wasn't a bad one. Not so far anyway.

_Wanna screw?_

They ended up _screwing_ alright, and it wasn't in a _very_ comfortable place either. And he was sure that the reason why his sister(_-sama_) was continuously shooting them _weird_ smirks for the rest of the day was because she had somehow seen (or _heard_) them. And that was the most embarrassing thing ever.

For the tenth time, he thinks that maybe he should shut the book and just pretend like he had never seen it by eating some more food and reading volume 105 of his pun collection to himself.

But no, his mind is a curious piece of (_Kita! Kita kore!) _sheet and just wants to read the words on the sheets of paper further.

**-x-**

They had somehow run into each other outside an ice cream shop at about 5 in the evening, on a summer day with a temperature of 34 degrees Celsius.

Moriyama claimed that it was _fate_. Izuki claimed that it wasn't really a _scoop_.

They ended up spending their entire month's pocket money on ice cream, and had a contest to see who could eat more and who could eat faster in the empty park. No one won.

It was a messy business, sure, sticky even, but that just made it better for the two horny idiots, who ended up going to the taller teen's house, the ice cream in their carry bags melting and dripping just as the sweat and ice cream on their face and hands dripped together, mixed in some unknown way and smelt erotic as hell (at least for the two of them).

It wasn't even a second before they entered the house that Izuki was trapped with his back against the door with each one of Moriyama's hands on each side of his face. The smell they both were emitting would have been disgusting to others, but not to them. Oh, not to them _at all_.

Moriyama pushed his tongue into Izuki's mouth, and Izuki willingly let him in, the two of them enjoying the taste of each other and the sweetness of the cool snack that _now_ made them pretty hot. Moriyama bit the shorter teen's lower lip before pulling apart, and just stayed there; staring into Izuki's honest, enticing eyes.

And without giving it a second thought, he uttered, "You bring a whole new meaning to the word _edible_," and then whispered seductively, "_Shun_."

And somehow, that just made Izuki reverse their positions, and he kissed Moriyama passionately, with all that he had, forgetting everything about what was _actually_ edible and, at that moment, melting.

**-x-**

He's now clutching his head with his hands and pulling his hair as hard as possible, silently screaming his life out. His face is as red as a tomato and he knows that even though it was just a memory from their teenage years, it still did things to him.

Like a little something-something in his heart and a little something-something inside his pants.

He was called _edible_! Of all things on this earth! E-D-I-B-L-E.

He sighs.

But now, he's genuinely curious to read what else Moriyama had written in the book and had rendered to _pick_ him up. He scans the contents quickly (his eagle eye was still in perfect shape) and stops when he notices a heart drawn near a line.

Again, taking a deep breath, he reads it.

_Doki._

**-x-**

Moriyama somehow ended up with two hot spring tickets, and decided that he should take Izuki out for their first overnight trip. He had thought of everything, from the food and accommodation to the lube (Moriyama smirked).

Izuki was overjoyed to come along with his boyfriend, because that was the first time he would ever go to the hot springs with his lover, and not his basketball team or family.

Izuki had read enough _manga_ to know the truth about _onsen_. And that it was totally porn_sen_. He never said that (epic) pun out loud though; but he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

They had arrived at the inn on time and had looked around and had some really good food before deciding that they should go to the public bath. It was full of old geezers and the two of them felt slightly deflated internally, because they were 100% sure that they couldn't—wouldn't—get it on here.

After sitting in the water in a corner for about 5 minutes, Izuki nudged Moriyama with his elbow and asked him if they could get out and go to the private bath outside their room. And who was Moriyama to say _no_?

By the time they were there, they were already feeling a little needy as well as greedy, and when they were enveloped by the warm water, only the two of them, they had already lost all sense of reality.

Their steamy—like, literally steamy—make-out session was in full swing, when there was a shout from the other side of the wall, screaming at them to shut up and get a room. Moriyama laughed as Izuki blushed and tried to get up.

Moriyama would have nothing of that though, and he just pulled Izuki closer to him, and captured his mouth with his, and slowly, deliberately, stroked his tongue with his own, sucking it gently, and then nipped his lips softly. He didn't let go of Izuki at all, not for quite a few minutes at least. But when he did let go in the end, all he could do was gaze at Izuki with unabashed lust, lovingly taking in how beautiful his boyfriend looked (with disheveled hair and a deep red color streaked right from one ear to the other).

He wanted to tell him, 'If there was a _hentai_ based on you, I'd buy it,' but he didn't, because Izuki frowned at him after snapping back to reality, completely sure that he was moaning like crazy even after being yelled at.

And that's when Moriyama kissed him again and whispered against his cheek, "Don't frown. Smile. It is the second best thing you can do with your lips."

**-x-**

Izuki splashes cold water on his face and looks up at himself in the mirror. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? All he did was pick up a book written by his boyfriend, read a few sentences, remember a few instances, and now he was blushing like a schoolgirl who had just been kissed and had a stupid grin on his face that he was not able to wipe off at all.

He slowly drags himself to the living room and stares at the book from a distance.

He wants to read it. But he doesn't want to.

He walks over to it anyway, slowly picks it up and turns to the last page, swearing that that would be the last thing he'll read.

**-x-**

There were over at Seirin high school for a practice match, and it had ended in a draw. The she-coach of Seirin was busy yelling at the newbies because they didn't win (or lose), and Kaijou's coach and manager both seemed to have disappeared.

Moriyama and Izuki had slipped out from the gym, without anyone's notice. They went up to the rooftop, where it was prohibited for students to enter. But who cared?

The basketball idiots had been dating for a few months, and the entire concept still seemed to slightly faze them a bit. Izuki thought that he was the only one in love, while Moriyama felt like he was just forcing his feelings on Izuki. (A typical trait of a basketball idiot is to misunderstand each and everything).

They just sat in silence; their fingers laced together, and stared at the clouds floating by effortlessly. Everything seemed so peaceful, and when the only sounds that they could hear was each others' breathing, nothing else mattered.

And that's when Izuki told Moriyama about his past. About how he was bullied in his childhood because of his family's low status and about how he was hated for his jokes. He told him about how his books were torn and scribbled over and how there were disgusting words about him written all over his desk every morning. And well, the only reason he started joking around was because he wanted everyone to like him. He was plenty hated already because of his family anyway.

He sobbed quietly and told Moriyama how his current friends had helped him to live properly again. He also confessed that he wished he would change. He said that he was sorry if Moriyama felt troubled because of him. He said that if he could ever just erase everything and start over and change then he—

Moriyama cut him off by gently pressing his lips against Izuki's.

He pulled apart after a while and looked up at the clouds, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. No one had trusted him like this, to pour out their sorrows to him, and it warmed up Moriyama's heart.

He turned his face to face Izuki, and looking into his eyes, he said, "There's only one thing I would ever want to change about you, Izuki-_kun_," he took a deep breath and with complete sincerity continued, "and that thing is your last name."

**-x-**

Izuki stares blankly at the words, unable to think coherently anymore. How could he _ever _forget that day? It was an indirect proposal by his boyfriend, making them do what they did after that, and that was something so… unforgettable.

He feels blood rising up to his cheeks, and once again he screams into the cushion on the sofa, a childish grin gracing his face. Damn, what had Moriyama Yoshitaka done to him?

He closes the book and places it on the table carefully, somehow relieved that it was closed, but somewhere inside he also wanted to read each and every other line his flirt of a boyfriend had ever chanted to him either when they were cuddling on a cold winter night, or when they were fighting over which basketball team would win a game.

Izuki muses if he should use a pick up line on Moriyama, but at that moment the door is opened and softly shut, and his lover stumbles in, dropping his stuff on the floor, muttering a string of apologies for being late and a chain of promises that he would never be late anymore and runs straight into Izuki's arms.

And just seeing Moriyama makes Izuki blush (like a stupid teenager that he was _not_) once again. The taller male notices this and asks him if something was wrong.

Izuki shakes his head, saying that nothing was wrong, and states, "That's a nice shirt, Yo-_chan_."

This makes Moriyama look down at his new shirt, which was a gift from Izuki's sadistic older sister(_-sama_), and he thinks that maybe both the siblings really _did_ like the same things.

He starts to tell Izuki that, when the shorter raven interrupts him by uttering, "Can I talk you out of it?"

They disbelievingly gawk at each other briefly, and then blush as they burst out laughing. That was a first for both of them. They stop to look into each others' eyes; then they laugh again, and Moriyama tells Izuki that he sure can.


End file.
